familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Edward Southworth (c1592-1622)/List of Famous Descendants
List of Famous Descendants of Leiden Pilgrims Edward Southworth (c1592-1622) and his wife Alice Carpenter (1583-1670) who had two sons immigrate to Plymouth Colony in 1628 to join their widowed mother who had then married William Bradford (1590-1657) who was then colonial governor. Research Notes Family Trees * John Adams Alden (1763-1843)/Immigrant Ancestors Royal Ancestry * Edward Southworth (c1592-1622)/Royal Ancestry Sir Thomas Southworth is a direct decendent and bloodline of the kings of England, Scotland, France, and Norse Kings from Denmark/Norway. Samlesbury Hall Samlesbury Hall is a manor house built in 1325 which has been many things since then including a public house and girls' boarding school, but since 1925, when it was saved from being demolished for its timber, it has been administered by a registered charitable trust, the Samlesbury Hall Trust. This Grade I listed medieval manor house attracts over 50,000 visitors each year. * See Also History of Samlesbury Hall - * See Also Samlesbury - Wikipedia * See Also Samlesbury Hall - Wikipedia * See Also Samlesbury witches - Wikipedia * See Also Southworth Family of Lancashire - GeneaJourney For full genealogy of the early Southworth Family see Samlesbury Hall. After the split of the Church of England from Rome in 1534, the Southworth family remained staunchly Catholic and suffered much persecution for their religious faith. # Thomas Southworth (1548-1616) - md Constance Unknown - Family members were caught up in the witch trail of the Samlesbury witches. Cousin of Saint John Southworth, English Catholic Martyr of 1612. # Edward Southworth (c1592-1622) - religious separatist fled England to Leiden Holland with the pilgrims and died there. He is father of 1623 Plymouth Colony immigrants - Constant Southworth (1612-1678) and Thomas Southworth (1617-1669). Edward's widow would remarry to Plymouth Colony governor - William Bradford (1590-1657). A Alden * Alden, Cynthia May Westover (1862-1931) (wife of JBAlden, EPAlden, IAlden, JAAlden6, JAlden5, JAlden4, HWAlden3, MSouthworth, CSouthworth, ESouthworth) - American journalist/author/municipal employee * Alden, Ichabod, Col (1739-1778) - ( SAlden3, MSouthworth, CSouthworth, ESouthworth) - was an American Revolutionary War officer and commanding officer of 7th Massachusetts Regiment during the Cherry Valley Massacre. * Alden, James, Adm (1810-1877) - ( JAlden5, DAlden4, BAlden3, MSouthworth, CSouthworth, ESouthworth) - a rear admiral in the United States Navy. Participated in global exploratory cruises (1838-42), and naval battles of the Mexican-American War (1846-48) and the US Civil War (1861-65). Auchincloss * Auchincloss, Louis S (1917-2010) - ( JHAuchincloss, JHRussell, CHowland, SSHowland, JHowland, NHowland4, NHowland3, ESouthworth, TSouthworth, ESouthworth1) - Famous American Author B Bradford * Bradford, Jerusha (1770-1833) - ( SAlden5, SAlden4, MSouthworth3, CSouthworth, ESouthworth1) - married master shipbuilder tycoon, Ezra Weston (1772-1842), AKA: King Caesar of Duxbury. F H Hinckley * Hinckley, May Green (1881-1943) - 3rd General Primary President of the LDS Church (1940-1943). * Hinckley, Alonzo A (1870-1936) - LDS Church apostle, 1st president of the newly formed Deseret Stake in 1912 covering the western half of Mallard County. * Hinckley, Bryant S (1867-1961) - Held several significant leadership positions in the LDS Church and played a key role in 1913 for the LDS Church to adopt the Scouting program as its official young men activity program. * Hinckley, Gordon B (1910-2008) - ( BSHinckley, INHinckley, ENHinckley, NHinckley5, NHinckley4, RMerrick, AFreeman, MSouthworth, CSouthworth, ESouthworth)- an American religious leader and author who served as the 15th President of the LDS Church. Considered a prophet, seer, and revelator by church members, Hinckley was the oldest person to preside over the church in its history. * Hinckley, Ira (1828-1904) - Early Utah Mormon pioneer that supervised the construction and maintenance of Cove Fort. * Hinckley, Richard G (1941) - (Son of Gordon B.) General Authority Seventy in the LDS Church. * Hinckley, Virginia (1945) (daughter of Gordon B.) Author/co-author of many books, served in the General Young Womens Presidency of the LDS Church from 1992-1997. P * Percy Rivington Pyne (1896-1941) - ( MHowland, GGHowland7, GGHowland6, JHowland, NHowland4, NHowland3, ESouthworth, TSouthworth, ESouthworth1) - WWI Fighter Pilot Ace R # Roosevelt, Franklin D. (1882-1945) - ( JRoosevelt, MAspinwall, SHowland, JHowland, NHowland4, NHowland3, ESouthworth, TSouthworth, ESouthworth1) - 32nd U.S. President S W Weston * Weston, Gershom B (1799-1869) - ( JBradford, SAlden5, SAlden4, MSouthworth3, CSouthworth, ESouthworth1) ) - bank president and MA state legislator War Veterans US Civil War * Weston, Alden B (1844-1919) - ( GBWeston, JBradford, GBradford5, GBradford4, SBradford3, WBradford2, WBradford1) - Veteran of US Civil War, 2nd N.H. Inf. Category:Descendancy lists Category:Samlesbury